PC:Mikara (Kalidrev)
Summary Stat Block Stats B Mikara/B - Drow Assassin 2 Passive Perception 16, Passive Insight 11 AC 19, Fort 12, Reflex 16, Will 16 HP 24/24, Bloodied 12, Surge Value 6, Surges 6/6 Speed 6, Initiative +6 Action Point 1/1; color=redSecond Wind/color At-Will Powers: color=limeAssassin's Shroud/color color=limeShadow Step/color color=limeShadow Storm/color color=limeInescapable Blade/color Encounter Powers: color=redNightmare Shades/color color=redShade Form/color color=redDark Fire/Cloud of Darkness/color color=redCloak of Shades/color Daily Powers: color=grayTargeted For Death/color color=grayShadowdance Armor Power/color /sblock Fluff Portrait Background Appearance and personality Age: 80 Gender: Female Height: 5'4" Weight: 115 lb. Alignment: Unaligned Normal Appearance: Small and lithe, this dark beauty has a deadly combination of an athletically honed muscles and killer curves. She purposely wears a skimpy, tight leather outfit that fits snugly to her curvaceous form. At the top of her right shoulder, is a dark burned in brand given to her from the 'Runelord', an evil female who deserves every bit of attention that Mikara gives to her...with her blade! *Lost Endowment: Mikara has had her beauty stolen from her by the 'Runelord', leaving her covered in boils and rather ugly. Mikara takes a -4 penalty to Charisma based skill checks. Personality: Mikara absolutely preens when she receives positive attention. When she gains no attention or negative attention she gets angry. You won't see her when she's angry... at least not until it's too late! Background Occupation - Hired Killer: Mikara kills for a living. To not get caught either before or after the kill, this requires an amazing amount of stealth. Her guild taught her this and she mastered it. Benefit - +2 Stealth Hooks Lautonian Warrant: Someone needs to be killed. Maybe someone should hire Mikara to take care of this for them. Warrant: Someone has spotted "someone" in the act of killing someone else. An investigation is taking place. Perhaps Mikara was the killer, and perhaps she wasn't. Either way, "evidence" might just point in her direction. What will Mikara do then? Stalkers in the Night: In a near-death-experience induced vision, Mikara has spoken with her Master from back home. Her Master has instructed her to become powerful and then, once powerful enough, establish an Assassin's guild of her own in Daunton so that this style of Assassination can spread among the isles. What will she need to do to become powerful enough? Who or what will she encounter in this process? Who and What will she need to gather into the shadows to establish this Assassin's guild and what will she need to do to keep it out of the watchful eye of the guards and other adventurers? Kicker Mikara comes from a distant land in a very populated area. With a rap sheet half a mile long, Mikara needed to go somewhere that she wasn't known. Stowing away on a large merchant ship, Mikara found herself in Daunton's port area and made her way into town. Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 6 (Class 6 + Con 0) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Drow +2 Charisma, +2 Dexterity Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Darkvision Languages: Alarian, Elven Skill Bonuses: +2 Intimidate, +2 Stealth Fey Origin Lolthtouched Trance (Drow) Class Features Assassin Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather; light shields Weapon Proficiencies: Simple one-handed mele, simple ranged, military heavy blade, military light blade Implements: Ki focuses Bonus to Defense: +1 Fortitude, +1 Will Feats Hidden Insight Killer's Insight Skills and Languages Languages Alarian, Imperial *Camouflage Clothing grants a +1 item bonus to Stealth Checks when trying to hide. Footpads grant a +1 item bonus to stealth checks when trying to be quiet. Combined, these essentially give a +1 item bonus to all stealth checks, though I will defer to any DM judgment saying that I cannot gain this +1 bonus due to the situation at hand. *Lost Endowment: Mikara has had her beauty stolen from her by the 'Runelord', leaving her covered in boils and rather ugly. Mikara takes a -4 penalty to Charisma based skill checks. Powers Powers Known Assassin Assassin's Shroud Shadow Step Shade Form Drow Cloud of Darkness Darkfire At-Will - 1st Level Shadow Storm Inescapable Blade Encounter - 1st Level Nightmare Shades Daily - 1st Level Targeted for Death Utility - 2nd Level Cloak of Shades Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Equipment Gold remaining 79; Total wealth: 1259gp Weight 73 lbs Tracking Wishlist 1. Final Sleep Ki Focus +1 (Level 3 Ki Focus) 2. Necklace of Keys +1 (Level 3 Neck Slot Item) Treasure Received Power of Knowledge Treasure * Mikara got one of the two healing potions that were given out HERE * Shadowdance Leather Armor +1 (Level 5 Armor) was obtained HERE * Monatary Rewards: Mikara's share of the following purses was 79gp ** 73 gp and 20 sp was awarded to the party HERE. ** 400 gp was awarded to the party HERE XP Changes Judge Comments Approval 1 Approved by --H.M.Gimlord * Nice name! * Powers Table: Since the dagger can be used as a melee weapon as well, go ahead and enter in the appropriate powers as equipped with a dagger. In your case, the bonus is the same, so I know it sounds redundant, but it's good to have the calculations broken out here, so as you add/change weapons, you and others can more easily see your bonus when you switch between them. * Usage comment in Kicker: I think you mean 'rap sheet'. I hope Mikara's record isn't written on cellophane. Sorry, just thought I'd be nitpicky ;). Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: You need to get rid of all mentions of "cha mod" and "Night Stalker" in your powers and just leave the number. * Health: Goodness you're frail. The first should be fixed. Approved. Level 2 Approval 1 Approved by --renau1g *Good work Kal although I thought Murphy was a glass cannon... Mikara's like a paper cannon or something. Approval 2 Approval from ScorpiusRisk: Status Status: Approved as 1st level character with 0 xp by H.M.Gimlord and TwoHeadsBarking. Status: Approved as 2nd level character with 1177 xp by renau1g and ScorpiusRisk. Category:L4W:Approved_Characters Category:L4W Category:L4W:Drow Category:L4W:Assassin